


Ink

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: The Pacific Rim AU [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Tattoos, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has decided that Percy needs to get a tattoo. Maybe of that Kaiju he took down before they started...whatever they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Percy’s still getting used to the fact that Annabeth will just grab him by the arm and drag him into a closet to have sex. He’s always up for it, of course, because he’s never going to say no to the way her eyes search his face when she proposes some sort of experiment related to biological reactions to stimuli, but he’s still getting used to it.

Which is why he lets out a high pitched screech when something catches in his belt loop and drags him backward into one of the bunkers.

“That was loud,” Annabeth says, and Percy admits he sighs in relief as he sees it’s her. It’s her bunker, he realizes now. He’s not exactly sure how he got here though. Just sort of happened. “Funny, though. You come by for a reason?”

He shrugs, brushing her hair off her shoulder. She’s got those giant black framed glasses on her face, the ones with the extra magnifiers for close up examination, and he honestly he is done pretending they don’t get him a little hot and bothered.

“You’re always a pretty good reason,” he murmurs, and the resulting grin is just dirty enough to send something shiver down his spine.

“Good,” she says, “because I have a couple ideas, and they’ll be far better executed when your clothes are off.”

There’s a brief pause.

“Yes, it has a front clasp.”

“Oh, thank god.” Percy steps toward her, and she’s working at his jeans almost as quickly as his hands slide up the front of her shirt and unsnap her bra, his hands touching her warm skin –

She yelps.

“God almighty, you replace your fingers with ice?!” she exclaims. She’s shivering. “Warm those up, you jackass.”

He leans in, lips to her neck. “I’ll warm you up.”

“Oh, quit it with the smooth lines,” she says without any bite. “We all know Jason teaches you how to do that.”

“Yeah,” says Percy, “but you taught me how to do this.”

He drops to his knees, lips going to her stomach.

“Okay, yay,” says Annabeth. “But I just wanted to say one teeny thing first.”

He looks up at her. “I’m kind of about to be in the middle of something.”

“I’m aware of that,” says Annabeth, “but I’m still wearing my jeans, which makes that a little complicated.”

“I can get them off,” Percy says.

“Again, aware of that, but I still have something to talk about.”

Percy stands and sits on her bed. “Alright,” he says. “What’s up?”

He’s pretending he’s not nervous or concerned about what she might say. Truthfully, three weeks of this crazy whirlwind of memories hitting him while in the drift or when dreaming or when just doing day to day routines has kind of taken a toll on him. Not because he had a problem with it, of course. More that Jason and Nico were getting sick of him getting caught up in particularly interesting moments when Kaiju were invading.

“I,” says Annabeth, pulling her shirt over her head, “was talking about this.”

She’s pointing to her newest tattoo, one she got three days after they were together that first time, the Kaiju Lightningrod that Percy had fought with his dream of her in his head. “You should get this.”

“I should get your ribs?” he asks, baffled. “Or a kaiju?”

“No,” she says, sounding a bit impatient. “The tattoo. Of Lightningrod. You know, she was a charmer. Dead, of course, but her structure was stunning.” Annabeth’s eyes look at something far away, which is a little confusing when she’s sitting there shirtless in front of Percy. “Put up a good fight, she did. And her blood vessels – white blood cell equivalents as big as my hand, I’m telling you! Kaiju blood is fascinating.”

“You realize this is the kaiju that almost killed me, right?” Percy asks.

“Yeah, but she didn’t,” Annabeth insists. “Look, you should get ink. I’m into the whole abs and wholesome goodness crap, but you’re the only pilot here without any ink and, frankly, people are starting to talk.”

“Talk?” Percy asked. “What are they saying?”

Her expression turns back to him, her lips curving into a very enticing smile. “They’re saying I’m corrupting your good boy vibe.”

“You are corrupting my good boy vibe,” Percy confirms.

“And that,” she says, hands going for the hem of his shirt, “would be beautifully illustrated,” she pulls the shirt over his head, “if we illustrate you.”

“Oh yeah?” Percy asks. “Well tell me a little bit about how you would want to go about this tattoo.”

“Well,” says Annabeth, leaning over him. Percy lies back on the bed and inhales sharply as her fingers barely graze his skin. “Here,” she says, tracing a pattern across his collarbone, “you could get something little. Maybe the dates or the initials of those who fought…” She trails off as she leans down to press an open mouthed kiss to the spot. “But that’s not quite enough.”

She slides her mouth down his body to his chest. “Something across here,” she says, Percy jumping as she slides her fingers along the sides of his body. He arches into the touch, whimpering as Annabeth’s lips slide lower. “Or something across your stomach.”

Something about the way she kisses down his abs, tongue tracing along the lines of the muscles, makes him lose his mind. He lets out something that’s either her name or a wordless jumble of vowels, and she laughs against his skin.

“Now, now,” she says quietly as her fingertips hook around the waistband of his pants, “I haven’t even done anything fun yet.”

“You’re just being mean now,” Percy whines, but Annabeth’s fingertips are dancing at the tops of his thighs so there’s not much else he can get himself to say. “Oh, god.”

Annabeth hums in agreement and she throws his pants across the room once Percy gets his head together enough to lift his hips. “You know what would be really nice?” Annabeth says. And then Percy’s vision sort of blanks for a second, because her mouth is on his hipbone, tongue tracing some sort of pattern he couldn’t figure out for the life of him. “Yeah,” she says, “I agree. Here would be best.”

“Can you come back up here?” Percy whines. “I’ll get one. I’m going to get the coordinates where we took Lightningrod down, right there,” he pats his hip. “Oh, god, I’d do anything if you just got back up here right now.”

Annabeth’s smile is so great. “Gosh, you’re more pliable than –”

“For the love of everything, if that sentence ends with anything related to Kaiju parts –”

Annabeth giggles as she slides up his body, her lips meetings his. “No,” she says against his lips, “it was going to end with more pliable than clay, but I’m taking it that tattoos were the turn on there and not the discussion of the Kaiju.”

Percy props himself up on his elbows so he can look Annabeth in the eye. “That was all one of your little experiments, wasn’t it?”

She shrugs. “You said it was okay.”

He nods. “I know I did. I just was surprised by the results.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Which were…?”

He can’t meet her eye when he tells her, “Subject experienced arousal when references to his Kaiju defeats were made.”

Annabeth’s pupils are blown black. “God I love it when you talk all science,” she says, her voice low. She’s biting her lip. “Experiment’s over. I just want to –”

“I hear you loud and clear,” Percy says, and he flings his arm out to his desk drawer so hard he whacks his wrist on the bedside table, but he fumbles for the condom, opens it, and slides it on before he even registers the pain.

“Ten seconds from drawer to you,” Annabeth says. “I’m impressed.”

“You’re timing that too?” Percy laughs as he turns them over. She spreads her legs so he can slide into her, and she laughs along with him.

“Of course I am,” she says, holding up her hand with the watch. They keep eye contact as they move. “And starting now,” she says, pressing a button, “I’m timing how long it takes you to make me come. All on your own.”

“Oh,” says Percy, moving a little faster and feeling heat rush up his spine when Annabeth’s eyes flutter closed, “you don’t think I can do it all on my own?”

“I think,” Annabeth says as she thrusts against him, “that it will be a challenge.”

It is, Percy decides, because Annabeth is such a talker that sometimes he loses himself in those very interesting words. But when he feels it building he reaches between them and apparently does something right, because Annabeth’s hands grip his shoulders hard.

“Yes,” she gasps, “good move there.”

He keeps moving the same way, and Annabeth’s eyes squeeze tight within a few seconds. His thumb kind of feels like it’s going to be cramping soon and his leverage is a little off when he’s awkwardly posed like this, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t beat his previous record and, fuck, he’s starting to sound like her.

The sound of his name from Annabeth’s lips pulls him out of his thoughts as she arches her back, and he’s never seen anything as gorgeous as the way Annabeth comes. The colors on her tattoos seem brighter, somehow, and the flush in her cheeks makes the grey of her eyes when she opens them that much more brilliant.

She makes little whimpering noises as she comes down from it, and she checks her watch. “Oh yeah,” she says, rocking against Percy still, and Percy knows it’s because she likes to come twice if she can, “you beat your record.”

“I don’t know about you,” says Percy thrusting languidly and slowly, “but I,” he leans in close, “can keep going.”

She grins and nods, rolling her hips against his. “So let’s keep going.”


End file.
